Pierre Weekend
Pierre Weekend is a presumed human who has the ability to wield a powerful ancient relic created by his bloodline of creatures that existed outside of Earth. He grew up living a normal childhood and teenage life, getting married at a young age and becoming responsible to things in his life and dedicating his life to God. It wasn't until he began to suffer from vision-like nightmares/daydreams, that he was beginning to become his true self. After getting the Relic, Pierre became a crime fighting vigilante along with his wife, Selena, and took up the name Starboy. Origins Pierre was born in New Orleans, but his family moved to Oakland California after their home was burned down. Pierre himself lived a normal childhood with his two sisters and one brother, all of whom are older than him. Unlike most families, Pierre's siblings were weirdly protective of him and treated him like a sacred being. It wasn't until later in his childhood that he found out the reason for this was because of their parents telling them to be protective, though, he was never able to find out why. When Pierre reached his Pre-Teen years, he became devoted to The Church and was dwelled in religious activities. He switched from going to a public school, to a private christian school, where he was able to find God in himself and hang around others. In his Christian school is where he first met Selena Williams, who had the same childhood as him. Together, they both grew into being best friends. Things in Oakland got worse for those like Pierre and was forced to try and not draw too much attention to himself, knowing it could result in some bad actions performed onto him. Because of this, Pierre developed a kid-like personality that he used as a protection from those around him; people calling and thinking that he's weird. That didn't work though, as when Pierre was 14, he was jumped by multiple guys, and robbed of his money and cards. Afterwards, he fell into a depression stage and tried to find God in himself, but was proven to be difficult. This stage in his life remained for years, as he became a drug dealer, though, he didn't smoke at all; only drink. He kept this aspect of his life hidden from his family; knowing that they would shame him for doing such a thing. Pierre didn't want to be known as some type of bad person but he just wanted money in the hopes of getting out of Oakland. The only thing that kept him sane and not suicidal was his at the time girlfriend, Amber, who was a prostitute. Amber herself used Pierre a lot throughout their relationship, which pissed him off but kept his cool; considering that he didn't want to be alone. The only way he learned to cool his head was by going to gym and working out and doing some martial arts training with a poor friend of his. The more he began to do this, the more he began to take his anger out on a lot of things. It wasn't until he took his anger out of Amber by beating her bloody, that he went on a ramage of anger and pain; lashing out at everyone, including his family. He trashed his family home and nearly destroyed everything they had until his brother, who was only 15, knocked Pierre out with a frying pan. When he awoke, he was found in a prison cell, before being taken to a interrogation room, where his family learned the truth of what he had been doing for years behind their backs. After the charges were dropped by the family, Pierre was forced out of their home and was sent to a homeless shelter, which wasn't all that great in Oakland. One year later, at 18, Pierre had quit school and was living under a bridge and was forced to ask others for money. His drug dealing days ended after word of what happened to Amber got out; saying that if any of them saw Pierre, that he would "end up missing". Due to this, Pierre was shut out from the world. A few months after his 18th birthday, Pierre was found by Selena, who graduated high school with a diploma. Pierre was taken to Selena's loft, which was pretty big. She explained to him that her parents are very wealthy and takes care of her via their money, as long as she got good grades. Pierre grew envious but respected Selena's belongings. After asking what happened to him, Pierre explained to her everything that went down in the last few years of his life, in which Selena asked him why he didn't go to God. Although Pierre knew why, he questioned himself on why he didn't trust him. Afterwards, Selena told him that she would help Pierre find his faith, in which Pierre wasn't opposed to. Their relationship built from there for weeks, as Selena helped Pierre get back up and find a job and start a life. It wasn't until Pierre's 19th birthday, that he and Selena finally began to date and share their worlds together. A few days after his 19th birthday, Pierre began to suffer from weird flashing nightmares that began to effect his grasp on reality. He told Selena that it was like he was looking through a window at the aftermath of a battlefield from thousands of years ago. He continued by saying that he heard voices and every now and then, he was covered in blood, mainly around his hands. He ended by saying that the only word that made sense was a Latin term for blood, known as Sanguis. Although the dreams were proving to be difficult to sleep, Pierre brushed them off as some type of fear. Selena told him that he should consult with a dream therapist, but he assured her that it everything was fine. A few weeks later, Pierre's dreams began to manifest into daydreams, as he found himself dozing off and hallucinating the battle once again. As a side effect, he began to loose grasp on reality and became a danger to himself and to others. Selena was quick to make sure that Pierre wouldn't harm himself and others and decided to commit Pierre to a dream therapist, who was also a mutant with a normal level of telepathy. Pierre told the doctor that the nightmares are controlling and are manifesting themselves into an aggressive behavior and that he was afraid of what could happen if they continued to happen. The therapist was quick to help Pierre, diving into his mind to find the root of these dreams. He found it difficult to understand the dreams himself but was able to pinpoint where the dreams originated from; his subconscious. After reaching his subconscious, the doctor tried to remove the dreams by force, which led a reaction in Pierre's mind. With a simple one word chant, Pierre yelled "Sanguis!" and the office exploded apart as Pierre stood up quickly. He found out that it wasn't an explosion of fire, it was more like a down blast of wind that made everything in the room fling around. In his left hand, he found a large, red, neon-like cross, that was pulsing with energy. Pierre was quick to try and run out of the building; the cross seeming to grow more powerful. He tried to drop it once he was outside but it acted as if it was stuck to his hand, not wanting to be let go. He was quick to run down the sidewalk into an open area, where he was suddenly engulfed in a red light, as he appeared back at his apartment with Selena. He ran into the wall before holding his head on the ground with his free hand. Once his head returned back to normal, he lifted the cross up and slowly examined it. He felt estrange; feeling the power of the cross corsing through his body. He could sense some type of voice and/or voices. WIP Personality TBA Appearance TBA Powers & Abilities TBA